Dead Heart's
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Sarai life has never been easy and being a freak among freaks has never helped her much. Storm's institute was her chance to be happy, to set herself free… but that's not what happened.
1. New Home

Summary- Sarai life has never been easy and being a freak among freaks has never helped her much. Storm's institute was her chance to be happy, to set herself free… but that's not what happened.

 _ **~my New uploaded story I hope that those who read my other stories aren't to upset, I will get to those~ well hope you like~ poem by me. Sarai is the youngest of the three children of Rogue and Gambit~**_

" **Love never dies a natural death. It dies from shattering. It's not that we break our own hearts, we just see things a different way. But there are those that yearn for that of love, but are betrayed, that are ignored. That is how so many are broken. And how so many turned twisted, as anger fills the soul, and they can never come back, once the heart dies.**

"You can tell me a sad story - _was a woman's thought as she stared out the train window, as the rain fell outside the moving locomotive-_ you can paint it whatever color you want, but the truth is we all have our sob stories. Some worse than the last. I'm not here to cry over my life, nor do I care to, it's your decision to listen. Because I'm tired of telling this story over and over again." _She thought, writing all of this down in her journal._

"I don't want your pity or sympathy; I haven't been shown any of that before. Why all of a sudden show it to me now?"

"Why are you suddenly listening now, when I needed you to listen before I fell, before I changed, why now?"

"I guess that's the question. _Why now_."

"All this, what I am now. You have to read this, to figure me out, because _you don't know me._ "

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby_." a girl now as Sarai sang quietly in her room.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Blue birds fly_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_." her voice was soft and sweet, but also lost and yearning.

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find Me_." here in the bayou, the swamp of Louisiana was what she called her home, living with two older siblings Oliver the oldest, Becca the second oldest which marked her youngest child, the third child...

" _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

 _And the dream that you dare to,_

 _Oh why, oh why can't I?"_ her palms opened up, as streams of white light danced around her fingers, and licked down her wrists.

" _Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_

 _I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_." the light that she shown, slowly thinned into little strands of thread, which shone like radiant gold before they disappeared. She was different she knew that, her parents knew that, her siblings. Even strangers _walking down the street knew that._

 _"Well I see skies of blue_

 _And I see clouds of white_

 _And the brightness of day_

 _I like the dark_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_."

And she _**hated**_ it!

" _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people passing by_

 _I see friends shaking hands_

 _Saying, "How do you do?"_

 _They're really saying, I...I love you_."

Yes she was different, _**a freak amongst freaks.**_ A stranger to her own parents, the left over.

" _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

 _They'll learn much more than we'll know_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_."

 **A being that shouldn't be.**

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_."

 **A mistake, a horrible mistake.**

" _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

 _And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_ "

 **Yes, just a mistake**.

This girl, of only twelve who knew nothing of what's to come, nothing of what she will inflict on this world, of those around her, of the pain she would go through more so than she could imagine.

~ **Age 14** ~

" _Very good." an older looking gambit said, smiling in pride of his son at his tilling. Of his first heist, of being a master thief, and seeing him bringing forth a_ _ **teardrop red ruby diamond**_ _._

 _Next stepped up his oldest daughter Becca, who presented him a painting of "_ _ **massacre of the innocents**_ _" his smile only grew wider, only to fall when his youngest daughter stepped up._

 _Pushing forward a 2003, Harley-Davidson heritage softail. It was a classic sure, but common. And nothing special, the disappointing frown on his face instantly froze Sarai to the core. "_ _ **What has she done wrong**_ _?" she had thought back then. And from then on, she tried to please her father, but she realized all too soon. That what she did, what she said, what she had to offer. Would never be enough._

 _ **Age 16**_

 _Standing in a bleak cemetery, a lifeless body that was kept in a white coffin was lowered in the ground. This wasn't how their life was supposed to turn out, the death of there mother, of Sarai's mother was a hard thing to deal with. But instead of feeling sadness and grief she felt guilty, she was never close with her mother, and now she would never get to know her, to show her that she loved her. Now…now it was all over._

 _ **Age 17~**_

" _ **GET OUT**_ _." Remy lebeau yelled at his children, his son and youngest daughter that is._

 _They decided that it was time for them to be useful for not others, but for themselves. They decided that they should enlist, in the institute that their mother and later there father went to._

 _But there father forbid them, saying that it was what killed their mother. But they made their choice…and they knew the consequences._

 _ **Age 18**_

 _Standing there, hidden in the shadows of the staircase. Sarai could see them all, laughing and joking. They never noticed her there like they never did, this isn't what she wanted, and this wasn't what she planned. And she didn't understand. But one thing did stand out… she didn't belong, not like her brother._

 **Age 19, present time**

Breathing in deeply Sarai, stared up blankly at 'Storm institute for gifted children', this was her hope and her fear; this was her chance at a fresh start. A chance to start over new. If only she knew what she was getting into…? If only she could see the future and saw what this would all bring her to.

But that's just it, _she didn't._

 **~I never knew love, and I never want to~**

I marveled at the grand staircase that I first come to see, as I stepped through the Doors of Storms Institute for gifted children. It's beautiful inside, amazing really **. A new home. A fresh start, and soon to be my worst nightmare.**

Twirling around, the chandelier up above my head seemed to sparkle. But my twirling was quickly thrown off balance, as I came to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly came to apologies; I came to stare at a pretty girl. She seemed older than myself, with long red hair. And gorgeous green eyes. Much prettier than my white striped auburn, I noticed my Black shade glasses slipped to my nose. And quickly pushed them back up. But I knew she saw.

" **Oh My God!** " she shrieked, backing up from me. I don't have my mother's eyes, nor do I have my father's red-on-black. My eyes are completely black. No pupils. Just black.

"Sorry about that, my name is—" but I was quickly hushed, from her raised hand.

"I don't care, just keep your freaky eyes covered." and with a flip of the hair, she was gone.

" **I thought since the beginning she was driven to make my life a living hell, and I realized I was right. But I should have been the better person...but of course I wasn't."**

I started to feel uneasy from that point. And quickly decided to find the main office. Climbing the spiral staircase that I was privacy admiring. I kept my eyes open for a sign or a type of office looking room.

In all it was easy to find, it was the room to the right. And sitting right there at her desk, was the woman that mom told us stories about.

"Um…excuse me." I had the courage to speak up; she turned to me in surprise. She seemed to not realize I came in.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked with an easy smile, that soothed my beating heart.

"I-I think I wrote to you about my arrival?"

"Awe yes Sabrina, am I right?" she pulled out a drawer, and pulled out a file.

"No, my name is sar…Sarai Lebeau?" I held tight, to the brown beaten suitcase. That held my clothes, and the few positions I own.

"Awe, yes I'm sorry about that." she handed me a sheet, a times-table from the looks of it. And a room number was at the top.

"Now I'm sure you'll fit right in, and I hope you make lots of friend's here." she said with that warm smile **. And In my mind, I hoped that I would fit into this new lifestyle**.

I slowly walked from her office, and headed to the dorms. To meet my roommates and prayed that we'd all would get along, how I hoped we would. I stood right out in front of that door _, I don't really know why. I guess fear, rejection, and hostility. A number of things_ really from stopping me but I plastered a smile on my face. And a voice inside me said: _you're going to be fine. They'll like you, if you be nice to them_ _ **.**_

 _ **I knew first impressions were everything, but when it came to me. It didn't matter, I could have gone right in there, and treated them like crap. That first impression I realized now, it wasn't worth the effort**_ **.**

" _Deep breath._ " I thought to myself. As I pushed open the door, I was met by two gossiping girls. One blond and the other a lighter strawberry blond.

There conversation was cut off as I came in, they turned to me. Judging me. Evaluating me _._ _ **I thought that was the scariest thing I went through. How funny that is now**_ **.**

"I-my name is Sarai…" I was too scared to finish, as it seemed my voice had died. Along with my courage.

"I'm penny, and that over there is Beth." the cherry blonde, who introduced herself as penny said, in a blunt voice.

"Nice to meet you." I said weakly, as I stared around the place. Pink. I didn't like it too much, but why rock the boat now?

"Do you know where I sleep?" It was a dumb question; a spare mattress was over in the far corner. The head leaning against the window.

Neither of them replied, just gabbed a finger towards the spare. As they kept up there gossip.

"Um-so-where do we wash up and the kind of training do we do?" I asked over my shoulder, as I placed my stuff on the bed and went to the side wardrobe.

"Hey, don't put your stuff in there. There won't be enough space for our new cloths, when we go out shopping!" Beth exclaimed, as she stared up at me through her lashes. _**She looked so innocent; I realized that soon on it was an evil weapon.**_

"Oh, then where do I put my cloths?" I hesitated to ask, as I froze in place. Staring at the girls and risked a glimpse at the closet.

"You're bag seems big enough." penny said, taking a look at the old thing.

"Ya, plenty of space." Beth backed her up. I took one last look at the closet, before shutting it back.

" _There wasn't much space anyway_ " I thought. While I stuffed my shirt back in the bag.

"So where are those washrooms?" I asked again, they didn't answer my privacy question.

"Down the hall, to the right." penny groaned out, rolling her head onto her side as if annoyed with all my questions.

It didn't take me a second more to get out of there. I took a quick shower. And when I made it back to the room, both my roommates were gone.

"They were here a second ago." I whispered out loud, I took my time brushing my hair. Letting the white bangs, frame my face. I took the risk of taking off my glasses. The light in the room almost blinded me. And I quickly covered them again _sensitive you know?_ Because of no cornea to filter the light.

Soon enough, I figured out why my roommates up and left. I was fifteen minutes late, for a danger room section. And when I came busting in the room, I wasn't ignored anymore. But how I wish I was.

There eyes where on me now, judging me as all the others I meet have before **.** _ **I stood still, waiting for their next move. I was waiting. And for what? I forgot.**_

"Nice of the new student to grace us with her presence." An older man mocked, he was the oldest out of us all. Nice chestnut hair, dark brown eyes that kind of looked like velvet red in a much darker light. He was muscular, strong arms.

 _ **I checked him out, many times when I was at the institute. We were close, you could say.**_

"I'm sorry, being new and all I sort of…" I trailed off, and hoped he would get the picture.

"Ya, ya you got lost, why don't you show us what you got? Since you're "new" -he air quoted- we need to see where you're at." he said, making the others clear out.

"A-alright." I nodded, dread rising up in me. _ **I knew I would make a fool out of myself, and I was right.**_

"Now what's your power?" he said, while circling me like a vulture.

"I-I use strings to move things and weave things together." I let slip, and looked down at my feet in shame.

 **My powers at the time disgraced me, or so I thought. I could always see little rays of gold threads everywhere I looked; some were a different color than others. I thought I was going mad at one point but found it pretty nice once I learned to control my power a little bit…I didn't realize my potential till later on in my life.**

"Not bad, good for defense." I whipped my head up, a sense of warm entering my heart.

 _ **I realized my feelings for him straight off, but was too scared of rejection to say anything. If only I said it sooner. Maybe we would have had a relationship like we both wanted.**_

"Thank you." I said, I never got compliments like that in my other school. The only Lebeau that was called for recognition was Oliver. _ **I realized my grudge against my brother's popularity, was stupid, but I realized that too late.**_

"Now go run the course, and let us see what you can do." he said, giving me a little push forward.

I stared it down, my eyes flickering here and there. Trying to get an idea what I was going up against.

When it started, the first thing I had thrown at me where in fact, seekers. Little tiny heat sensing bomb type things. I could easily block them and even smashed two together using my powers, and then I got towards other things like the claws. Metal octopus type hands, trying to grab at me. I out ran them, and ducked most of the time. And when one finally managed to catch me.

I popped my shoulder out of place. And slide through **.** _ **It was a sharp pain, once it had to be put back in.**_

I was almost there, I could see it. **But** _ **like I said. I didn't make it**_. A metal wall came to block me in front, two more on both sides. And before I knew it, I was boxed in. trapped. And humiliated.

"Not bad." the professor said, as the box around me opened up. The other students came back saw. That warm feeling increased.

"But I think you might need, some private tutoring after class for a while." and then it was gone.

"Yes sir." I mumbled, as I heard snickering from in front. I saw through my white bangs, it was the red head. Along with my roommates. Penny and Beth.

It was then that I saw him shoot a glare at the snickering trio and of course that feeling was back. They stopped laughing. But they always rebounded back. _**That is until I set them straight, I regret my methods…well only a little.**_

"I think that's enough of danger room training today." I heard him say, everyone filled out. But for a second I was held back.

"Hey kid, what's your name. Can't call you new kid forever can I?" the man joked, and when he opened his mouth. A row of fangs, kind of like canine teeth. Where shown.

"N- _names Sarai_." I whispered out. _**Later on I found out he was the youngest son, of the wolverine. He had the same kind of power, but with super-human hearing. The fangs and the sudden urge for eating meat.**_

"Pretty name, call me Professor Dylan. Also known as the Wolf." he said, as he came to rub my head, messing up my straight and also still wet hair.

"t-thank you" I called out to him.

"Also I think your code name should be Strings." he shouted, walking out the doors.

I was left there alone, and for some reason I kept smiling." _**He always made me smile.**_

" _ **Until she showed up**_ _."_

~I hope you liked and enjoyed, because this is like none you read before~ Love .52

Also look up Mere888


	2. My Strings

**~ok chapter 3~ I hope you like, review, and Mere888 is my best friend in the world and she is my joint partner in "Maximum Maria" so check her fan-fictions and review.**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 **No Strings attached**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 _ **I remember those days, how I dealt with Beth, Penny, and Megan. I remember how I skipped lunch, until late at night, to avoid the other students. But most of all, I remember the extra time I had with Dylan. And I remember that day…**_

"Not bad kid." Dylan panted, while I was breathing just as hard.

"What is that all you got?" I wheezed out through my teeth, I was teasing him.

 _ **I remember how I loved to tease him.**_

"I think that's enough for now." his feral grin plastered on his face. As my grin was more of triumph for excelling so far.

"You're just too scared to face me, admit it!" I taunted him, he just rolled his eyes, And stood up giving me a hand, Which I always accepted.

 _ **I always trusted him, until she turned me against him.**_

"Come on kid, let me get you something to eat, as a reward for getting this far." I jumped at the chance.

 _ **I was told I followed him around like a lost puppy, I didn't care though. If I spent more time with him like that, then I would.**_

"Oh-but wait the car's are gone!" I said, Disappointment welling inside me, along with anger towards Megan and them for going shopping of all days.

"Don't need a car." he grinned at my confused face. And I understood as we came to the garage, there was a motorcycle, a beauty I instantly fell in love with it just at first glance.

 _ **Same as Dylan.**_

"Here." he said, throwing me a helmet. I started to panic a little seeing as it was just the one. But then remember, he didn't really need it.

 _ **I loved the rush of the motorcycle, but now. I don't go much.**_

"How's steak sound?" I grinned. I held on tight as we rode off. I gave a hoot, throwing a punch at the sky; I could barely hear the chuckle Dylan made.

 _ **It always lightened my soul, whenever I heard him laugh.**_

The rush of the wind through my hair, and a most handsome man as a driver, This is the life.

 _ **I closed my eyes in bliss every time I remember those moments**_

"Here we are." I opened my eyes And got off, with as much grace of a thief. When he opened the door for me My heart fluttered.

 _ **And I thought it would stop.**_

It was very nice, just sitting there eating. We both had equal turns talking, while the other one listened, It was nice.

 _ **Until they showed up.**_

I turned to gaze out the window, and there looking back at me with shopping bags the size of a golden retriever, was none other then. Beth. Penny. And Megan.

 _ **Then I really thought my heart would stop**_.

I knew I would be paying dearly for this later, and I was terrified once we got back. My breath hitching and I inhaled quickly; My hands started to sweat, as we made our way back to the mansion and said our goodbyes. I walked as slowly to my dorm as I could and hoped to God they were asleep by now.

As I cracked the door open, my wish to God wasn't granted, no far from it. And for the most part there were only my roommates, I probably would be hearing from Megan tomorrow.

"So what were you doing with Professor Dylan?" Beth inquired, staring down at her nails as she picked at them.

"Eating" I answered, trying to keep it simple.

"We know you were eating, but why where you eating _**together**_?" penny said, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"In congratulations for excelling so far in training" I answered truthfully, turning to put my pjs on.

"Oh, whatever just so you know Megan's mad, did you know she's like in love with Professor Dylan?" Beth asked trying to get a reaction from Sarai, seeing her stiffen must have given her an energy boost.

"Penny, do you remember the last girl that tried to get with Professor Dylan?" Beth said, turning back to Penny talking loudly almost like she was throwing this information in Sarai's face.

"Oh, ya wasn't her hair shaved off?" Penny replied, seeming to play along as Sarai just listened to them.

"No, I think she mysteriously fell down the stairs and broke both her legs!" Beth gushed, not at all sounding apologetic.

"Ya, and like at danger room sessions she was always a walking target! And no one would help her!" Back and forth they went; it was obvious threats directed at Sarai and the main warning was- **Stay away from Professor Dylan.**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

It was the next morning that I awoke for my favorite class of the week, every Friday there is a choice activity that a student must sign up for. Saira signed up for Art with a Mutant teacher known as Echo, but she would rather be called by her real name which was Ms. Meredith Paint, a very fitting last name for her class.

Sarai liked Meredith not just because she was a likable person, but she finds ways to make art fun for all students. Just last week they learned to shape hedges out in the garden into different shapes. Sarai herself made a look alike of two bunnies hopping around each other, but was horrified to find later that both the bunnies' heads were cut off.

Today seemed like a special day, seeing as last week Meredith said there was going to be an extra special project.

Sarai sat upfront as she usually did for Meredith's class; she turned up front as other students filed in. She cringed a little inside as both Beth and Penny showed up, but luckily Megan didn't take this class but both Beth and Penny did, but they normally ignore her so it didn't really matter with them.

Her attention focused in on Meredith as she walked in the room, Meredith was a light blond with a single blue-green streak in the front when Meredith caught sight of Sarai in front she smiled, making Sarai smile as well, which made Meredith's smile brighten even more.

"Now class, first I would like to make an announcement." Meredith said, addressing the class.

 _ **I didn't t know that this was going to be the turning point of my life.**_

"I would like to announce, that we're going to place a little friendly competition of who can decorate an inspirational dorm room, and combined the efforts of all roommates as requested. So please take into account your own wants, and those of your roommate's!" Meredith said with enthusiasm, making Sarai weakly smile she liked the idea of decorating her dorm it's just well…

"SARAI, get over here!" Sarai internally cringed as Penny called, no ordered her over towards the two blonds.

"Now don't sweat over anything, me and Penny have it already worked out." Beth instantly said, nodding at penny to clarify.

"Ya, we're making the walls a salmon pink color as well as the ceiling, and have some zebra print rugs-Oh and same goes for the closet! and maybe some disco lights! and a couple of poodles! And- **WAIT"** Sarai's outburst surprised not only herself but both her roommates.

"We're all sharing the same room...and...And I believe I have a say in what you do with it." Sarai said, her eyes flickering from the floor to Penny and Beth in turn.

"Oh, look sweetie no offence but you don't have a sense of style like we do and also we have been here longer than you so, allow me to make this a little clear **We have complete control over this so back off,** ok?" Beth said as sweetly as possible.

 _ **I guess something clicked within me; for so long I been giving and giving but right then and there I wasn't gonna give**_

" _ **No**_." both Beth and penny turned to give Sarai a even glare, only to shrink back at the more fierce one Sarai was giving them (Impressive even though her eyes were hiding behind a pair of shades, but she had years of practice)

"What was that?" Beth hissed, startling from my moment.

 _ **I really hated that day; it made me feel on top of the world yet stuck on the bottom at the same time.**_

"N-nothing." I replied sheepishly, not knowing what got into me.

"Good." Beth said, nodding her head showing that we should go prepare.

 _ **Only if I knew what the following morning would bring.**_

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 **AND SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2**! Review! __


	3. Guardian Angel

**Hello my dear readers, and fan-fanatics! I hope you didn't wait too long on this? Been awhile hasn't it? Ya make me a little sad myself! But I have been on some other fanfcitions and writing some of my other work (look some of it up and tell me how you like them!) and school and friends! Etc...Well look up Mere888 and also review!**

 **DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

 **I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head.- Eminem feat. Rihanna -the monster**

 **DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

 _ **It was strange waking up on that specific day, a day that I thought would turn out like my whole life routine at Storms institute. I was shocked to say the least; I almost gave myself a heart attack when I woke up from what I thought was a dream…**_

 _(Dream sequence)_

" _Hello?" Sarai called out into the thick fog that reminded her of a horror movie, it was at this point that she was getting desperate running around and around in circles, trying to find the "Wake up" button._

" _ **Yes, I am here."**_ _With a startled gasp Sarai turned around, unable to stop her eyes from filling with wonder at the goddess that slowly walked towards her._

 _and unearthly Pale flawless completion, accompanied by sky ice eyes with a gold strand of hair that flowed behind her and out of sight like a gold silk cape. Along with a smile that could rival an angel._

" _She must be my Guardian angel!" Thought Sarai, an intimidated grin on her face, as she felt unworthy to stand in her presence._

" _ **Raise your head."**_ _Came the chiming voice of the goddess, tilting Sarai's head up to look at her. She almost overwhelmed her, she could feel the tears pooling to her endless pitch black eyes unable to feel nothing but self loathing, and pain while standing in this woman's presence._

" _ **Do not cry, for I shall walk with you from now on."**_ _The woman cooed, wiping away the tears that spilt over her cheek._

" _I-i-c-can't, s-Stop!" Sarai gasped out between mouthfuls of air, leaning heavily into the goddess Shoulder as she cried._

" _ **I shall be with you!"**_ _Was the goddess echoing words as Sarai was pulled from her sleep._

 _(End Dream)_

" _Gasp!"_ Sarai sat bolted up, taking in heavy mouthfuls of air as she looked around at her surroundings. But things weren't as they were last night, and it amazed Sarai at what was left in its place.

Where the ceiling was previously a salmon pink was now a midnight blue, where it faded into the wall's that became a vibrant purple applied with art work of multiple murals of all kind. The zebra print rugs were nowhere to be seen. But a hard-oak floor was practically put in over night! The closets were replaced by a wardrobe and as Sarai took a peek inside she was astonished to find her cloths were placed inside.

She turned around to the rest of the room; her cot that was by the widow was moved in the middle of the room. Both Beth and Penny's bed were placed off to the side. Their beds were plain moss green, while her own, were deep velvet red.

" _What in the world?"_ Sarai thought, rubbing her eyes to awaken from this sleep induced dream. But when she opened them again, it was all the same making it reality.

" _Huh?"_ Things did not stop there when she got dressed in a white turtleneck, and light blue jean pants. Accompanied by unfortunately for her Mitch match socks of yellow and green.

" _Their going to make fun of me!"_ Sarai thought sadly, thinking this would be a good day. but might just end in humiliation with her roommates.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDH

" _Don't say anything, don't say anything, and don't do anything stupid!"_ Sarai kept repeating to herself as she made her way down to breakfast, she was hungry and couldn't deny herself any longer. so she decided to take a chance and go to breakfast at a reasonable time today, with it being Danger room time and all, she didn't want to make herself seem the fool, what with being hungry and all.

She almost thought that when she arrived that everyone would ignore her presence, as she tried to make herself a quick Cereal.

 _ **OH how I thought I was losing my mind! Or maybe afterwards it was just my roommates that lost theirs?**_

"Hey! Sarai! Come sit with us!" Penny sang overly cheerfully. Sarai whipped her head around, making eye direct eye contact with Penny who flinched back in fear, but kept a cheerful outlook as Beth nodded enthusiastically, as she gestured for her to sit between them.

"Oh, Ok?" It came out almost like a question as she sat down between her two roommates, it was strange then going on about stuff that included her, watching her as though they wanted to know what might set her off or something. But she had to admit it was nice of their time together…

 _ **If only they would have told me sooner!**_

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Sarai couldn't feel more invigorated, not only did Beth and Penny have her back during the Danger Room session. But they both completely ignored Megan's attempts to get their attention to instead spend the time with her, and also sweet, handsome Dylan complemented her…

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

And now it was Sarai's final class of the day, which to her joy happens to be Art!

"Good day class!" Professor Meredith chirped, smiling brightly as she flashed Sarai a bright smile. A spark of suspicion crawled into the professor's eye's when she caught site of Beth and Penny **Willingly** take a seat on each side of her.

 _ **But as quickly as it came, it was gone. I should've confined in my professor sooner!**_

"Ok Class! I wish to ask how your project-yes Penny?" Professor Meredith sighed as she allowed Penny ( **Who was waving her hand around as she tried to gain the teacher's attention)** to speak.

"We're done ma'am!" Penny said, using that strange voice she has been using all day.

"Really?" One of the professor's eyebrows rose as she instructed the girls to show the class. Penny rose from her seat with hasty boldness, while Beth rose up on shaky legs, flashing an alarmed discreet look Sarai's way. Going unnoticed by her.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hmmm." Professor Meredith eyed the room, the class lingering outside the door as their professor surveyed their work. "It's wonderful!-No Beyond wonderful." Meredith gushed with an even wider smile than before as she turned to face the girl's.

Beth took in a shaky intake of air, while Penny gave the teacher a relieved look.

 _ **At the time I just thought they were afraid of a bad grade...how far off that thought was from the truth.**_

"It was all Sarai's idea! So you should give the prize to her!" Penny added quickly, Beth nodded along.

"I completely agree!" Beth also put in.

Sarai looked at her two roommates in shock. " _Why would they do something so nice like this for me?"_ Sarai thought, warmed by this gesture.

In Sarai's joy she pulled both Penny and Beth into a hug. Not even knowing the concern looks both Penny and Beth shared over her shoulder.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"I spent forever figuring out this prize! And you're saying you don't want to have it!" Megan screeched, making both Penny and Beth shrink back as Megan paced in her room.

"Sorry-but-" Beth shut up as Megan sent her a glare, making her shrink back into her blue sweater.

"Now thanks to you two, I have to watch as Sarai parades around, showing off the-" Suddenly an idea popped into Megan's head, making her smile as she looked Penny up and down.

"You! Have class with Sarai that period, and your powers will work wonders when you ruin her special day!" Megan giggled, making Penny's eyes go big.

"But-But-"

"No, butts, failed me once! Don't do it again." Megan growled, making Penny nod her head quickly.

" _Let's see how you like it now, Miss. thing!'_ Megan thought, leaving behind her wannabe friends.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Maybe we should have told her." Beth said.

"No way! We can handle this ourselves; if things go bad we can always tell Megan and she'll take care of it!" Penny whispered fiercely, but not believing that Megan really could do anything.

"But still! Her-" Penny placed a hand over Beth's face, giving her a dark look.

"Don't even finish that sentence! We'll take care of it!" Penny whispered again, moving her hand as Beth gave her a hesitant nod.

"So here's the plan-"

 _ **If only I would have known…**_

 _ **DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**_

 _ **omg! Im totally awesome, sorry about the cliffhanger but you know me! Keeping things out and all! My friend and I really like this whole idea and everything! But ya! Wanted to upload another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading! Also going to add an Author's note in the next chapter of this! Some update information and stuff! Love me till then! Lookup Mere888 and all that jazz!**_


	4. Author's notes, not chapter

**A few Arthur's note's just to explain a few things!**

 **DHDHDHD**

 **Ok #1) Yes Sarai will be having her own sequel so don't be disappoint if you like this so much (even if I haven't been updating all that much)**

 **#2) yes I will finish this even if I have to threaten to saw my hand off (not that id actually do that!)**

 **#3) yes I do like writing this and will finish! Big twists coming your way.**

 **#4) Megan hates Sarai for reason's that will probably be explained in the sequel.**

 **#5) yes the guardian angel will be a big part of Sarai's life.**

 **#6) yes Dylan sounds hot!**

 **#7) yes Sarai's brother and sister will come back into the story, but not until way later.**

 **#8) ya there's going to be a bad boy alright!**

 ***and now! For the characters!***

 **Sarai lebeau- Anna paquin**

 **Oliver lebeau- Benedict cumberbatch**

 **Becca lebeau- Shannon McRandle**

 **Megan- Bryce Dallas Howard**

 **Penny- Amy Adams**

 **Beth- Emilie de ravin**

 **Dylan- Zachary Quinto (ignore who he plays, just focus on his natural appearance…especially when he has stubble!)**

 ***and even though he hasn't showed up yet, he will in the next chapter and I don't want to redo this so…!**

 **Morpheus- Nick Carter**

 **And so ya! Hope you enjoyed this little update (always wanted to get that off my chest!)**

 **Also Meredith Paint, Mere888 hasn't replied to who she wants me to use as an actress or singer yet so! You'll have to wait and see who that's going to be! Well any who…wait forgot something else**

 **Guardian angel/inner self- Diana Kruger (just for what she looks like! And I thought she was so pretty for playing Helen of troy!)**


	5. Paint War

**Hello my dear fan's yes I have decided on whom Meredith shall be played as...drum roll please….**

 **Emily Bett Rickards - Meredith Paint!**

 **Love me and this chapter! Also new chapter will be uploaded for Quest for Excalibur! And also I took the pig's blood thing from a movie so...ya!**

 **DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

 **Gifts have Ribbons, not strings**

 **DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

 _ **It began really on the day that I received my reward from professor Meredith, I guess that it was a really great impact on my life that I received...it was on that day...that everything changed…**_

"Congratulations, you deserve it!" Dylan complemented, Sarai felt herself shoot over the moon when she told him about her achievement in the contest.

 _ **His eye's shown with deep pride, it was one of the only handfuls of time's have I ever seen anyone look at me like he did, and I couldn't help but feel the same.**_

"That's what I said!" Penny gushed, coming to stand next to Sarai who blushed at the compliments that she received.

"Oh, it's nothing really; it's you and- _ **NO**_ " Sarai cut herself off quickly, unsure of what overcame her as Penny and Dylan gave her a confused expression.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked nervously, slowly putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Ya...fine!" Sarai said as happily as she could.

"Ya...well are you excited for next period?" Penny asked, waving goodbye to Dylan as they went to change into their pure white cloths, as instructed by Professor Meredith...or at least everyone but Sarai. She said that she had a special surprise for her.

"I'm a little nervous actually." Sarai confessed. Looking around their room. Which was still the same as before, no one bothered to change it.

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about?" Penny assured, but it was a little catchy and a lot of unsure ness.

"You think?" Sarai said with hope in her voice. Penny just gave her a sad small smile.

"Ya, totally…"

 _ **She never met my eye's when she said that…**_

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Wow" Both Beth and Penny said at the exact same time, all Sarai could do was marvel at herself. Her prize turned out to be a pure white dress, which was smoothed in the front until below her thighs. it was ruffled up at one side, creating a bunched up flower looking bun, while near the bottom looked fanned out in thin ruffled lace covering her feet.

"You look really pretty." Penny confessed, marveling sadly to her. "Ya, you could be a supermodel!" Beth said overly cheerful, Sarai could almost detect a snort in it. But ignored the thought, instead just looking down at herself as the Professor gathered the students in a pure white room.

"Line up students!" Professor Meredith called, distributing goggles out amongst them everyone unsure of why they needed them.

"Um, teacher why do we need these?" Kathleen, daughter of Jubilee asked. Popping her gum as she looked adorable in her oversized jacket and her tiger striped leggings. She was the youngest out of the class, yet had a personality of a crazy person.

"That's what I'm about to tell you!" Meredith said with a stern look, making Kathleen snort. "Today class, we will be having-" Meredith paused for the drama effect. "A PAINT WAR!" She shouted, startling us all.

"We're going to have a harmless game of a paint war, where we throw paint at each other...kind of like tie-dying our cloths, as you can tell by your white outfits." Professor Meredith explained, smiling as realization dawned on them.

"And since Sarai won the prize, it was up to her what colors we will use for the paint war." Professor Meredith called out, Waving Sarai forwards as she hesitantly made her way to the front of the class.

"Now pick." Sarai was beside herself. " _I don't want to do this! What if I pick the color's no one likes and they all hate me! What if-_ _ **blue, purple, red, green and baby blue-**_ _huh?"_ Sarai was shocked out of her thoughts, looking at her professor who was eagerly waiting for her request.

"B-blue, purple, red, green and b-baby blue." Sarai stuttered, closing her eyes briefly waiting for the booing.

"Those are wonderful colors!" Professor Meredith said cheerfully, with a bit of preparing she got gallons of paint made up. Putting them in far corners, and instructing the students not to use their powers, and wait for her signal before dashing off to collect paint to throw at each other.

"On your mark, get set...GO!" Sarai watched everyone make mad dashes for the paint's, she had fun though as she to made a dash for the baby blue, sliding on her knees and taking handfuls of it and chucking it at random people.

She laughed loudly as she watched the Professor get assaulted by the younger kids, unable to avoid their painted hands. Sarai herself was assaulted by the baby blue and purple, and purple winning out for the most part.

 _ **It was an amazing day for me! That is until of course…**_

Sarai laughed loudly, trying to shield her face and hair, completely oblivious as to where Beth and Penny were.

 _ **Really I mean, I was oblivious to it all, why couldn't i have seen it sooner…**_

 _Time slowed for Penny, which was her mutation, to slow time down. She couldn't fast forward, or go backwards, she just slows it. It was like she was running through a walking crowd that was to slow to keep up. She cringed as the pig's blood assaulted her nose, it was plain wrong and disgusting! But she didn't want to be on the wrong side of Megan...even if she was terrified at what Sarai might do to her._

 _She raced over to where Sarai was in mid laugh, her hands thrown up in the air allowing some of the other students to be able to throw the paint at her dress more easily. Penny grabbed the edge of the bucket, and began tipping it over Sarai's Head, until a hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist._

 _DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

There were many things about _Meredith_ that she was fawned of; she came from a good family that didn't cringe away from her mutation. She had a good friend that she went to college with that she kept in contact with, even though they were miles apart. She remembered the first time she was found by storm who found potential in her mutation. She remembered how thrilled it was to be able to teach art to students who were just like herself, special.

But if there was one thing that Meredith disliked more than anything, was now.

She had a gut feeling all through the week when she realized how two of her students acted oddly towards one of her most favorite student, at first it was just them warming up to her but then...it was more to it, the glances both girls gave to each other. The way they shied away from her as much as they could. The nervousness that wasn't there before...all strange...and she thought nothing of it...until now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Professor Meredith harshly demanded, as she caught Penny parker. One of her more difficult student's attempting a prank, set to humiliate Sarai.

"Just a simple joke?" Penny said unsure, not meeting the Professor's eyes.

"A joke? If it wasn't for my power...is this blood?" Meredith gasped in disgust, eyes narrowing to near slits.

"Just pig's blood!" Penny explained quickly, not meeting the Professor's glare.

"If it wasn't for my powers, that mimic other's power while in use! you would of been expelled!" Meredith shouted, letting go of Penny as she set the blood down. to instead look at her horror struck student.

"Are you ok?" Meredith whispered, placing her hands on Sarai's shoulder's. watching her nod her head, until all of a sudden she gave choked sound and ran out of the room, Meredith tried to call out to her but she was already gone.

So instead she turned back to her trouble making student, to give her an earful of what her punishment shall be.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Baby!" Megan squealed, wrapping her arms around her rebellious boyfriend neck.

"Hey Doll face." Jesse Allerdyce (a.k.a Morpheus) retorted, allowing her to pull him into a kiss.

"So, you got my message?" Megan flirted, running a finger around the shell of his ear. Making him roll his eyes.

"Wouldn't be here if I did!" He snorted, making Megan scowled him. "You miss me, admit it!" She huffed.

"Ya, ya." He once again allowed her to bring him in for another kiss.

"So what do you want me to do?" He hummed, shouldering his things off his arm and onto the floor.

"I want your help to get rid of an unwanted someone." Megan purred, making Jesse huff in irritation.

"And you couldn't do this yourself?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Cause I want her to suffer!"

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 **Didn't see that one coming did ya? Cause I totally did! I'm so awesome! So school is crazy, life is crazy, my friends are crazy, my family is crazy, and I'm crazier! So ya! Until next time, look up Mere888**

 **Also Morpheus means** In Greek mythology, **Morpheus** is the God of dreams. In the movie, he is the leader of the rebel forces who fight to awaken humans from a dreamlike reality called The Matrix!


End file.
